Sonic X Underground: The Return of Metal Sonic
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Metal Sonic is back, and he's out for revenge! With his brother and sister teetering on the edge of death and trapped within his own darkness, can Sonic be saved in time? Can Metal Sonic be defeated? Rated for near-death and some romance. R&R Please!
1. Metal Sonic's Rise, ManicSonia's Fall!

I'm back guys, with a new fic as well!

Dx: Impressive.

Sonic: And from a quick glance that I've seen, it's a sequel fic.

Amy: Isn't that a first for him?

Tails: It is.

RDF1: Yeah, it's my first written sequel, got a problem with that?

Sonia: Not really, right Manic?

Manic: 'Course not; we get more screen time, or rather fic time, right?

Sonic: Looks like it.

Dx: Best get going so RDF1 can get started.

Sonic: Right, later.

Sonic grabs a Chilidog lying on a counter and speeds out of here.

Sonia: Let's go guys.

Sonia and Manic speed away with Tails flying after them.

Amy: So, any suggestions on getting Sonic to like me?

RDF1: Just don't try so hard. You're being too forward. Try backing off a little, give him some space and he'll eventually ask what's wrong. Just tell him that your giving him space, and that you'll wait until he's ready. That's all there is to it.

Amy: That's what I said after we all got back from Chris's world the first time.

RDF1: Trust me, Sonic cares about you. He just doesn't want you being used against him.

Amy: Really?

RDF1: Yep. Now get out of here before I leave you out of the fic.

Amy leaves in a hurry.

I don't mind Amy all that much; she's just too upfront with her feelings is all. She needs a bit more subtlety. Oh well, let's get started.

Disclaimer: RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own any except for what's already been mentioned and this idea. Anyone else who has an idea similar, that's their idea. This is RDF1's.

(Story Begin)

It had been months since the final battle with Eggman, and other old villains, and yet things haven't been same. Sure, the constant battle with Eggman annoyed Sonic to no end, but he kinda missed the adventure that came along with it.

Eggman helped out the citizens of Mobius, after regaining their trust, by rebuilding what he had destroyed during his reign as Dictator. The citizens agreed after literally forcing at least one member of Sonic Underground to be with him during all the reconstruction. This really slowed down practice time for Sonic Underground, because they had agreed to a gig in a week on Earth in Station Square, so they could hear Sonic Underground play for once. They were working on some old songs and some newer ones as well for the performance. But, unknown to any of them, even Eggman, someone, somewhere, was plotting something. Revenge on Sonic, any way possible.

* * *

He was silent as night, no one would expect him to make his return. After he broke away from the 'good' Doctor Eggman, he went underground into hiding. He waited, plotted, planned, watched, and schemed his ultimate revenge against his flesh and blood counterpart. Metal Sonic wanted to kill Sonic and he didn't care who got in his way. However, he was smart, able to adapt and grow and learn new things. He knew how to get his revenge Sonic, and he knew just how to do so as well. Metal Sonic snuck into Sonic's house, went to his room and stole two books. These weren't everyday books: these were special. _Sonic and the Secret Rings_ as well as _Sonic and the Black Knight_ were taken as Metal Sonic fled in silence away from Sonic's house. He jumped into the _Secret Rings_ and searched for the lamp that contained Erazor Djinn. It didn't take him long to find it being guarded by Ali Baba and Sinbad. They noticed Metal Sonic moments before he struck.

"Sonic…?" was all that Ali Baba could say before he and Sinbad lost consciousness. Metal Sonic dived into the lava and retrieved the Lamp that was left there. He returned to the real world and rubbed the lamp, freeing Erazor Djinn from his imprisonment.

"YOU!" shouted the Djinn, recognizing the color and size of his new master.

"You have me mistaken for someone else," replied Metal Sonic calmly, "But, I know who you speak of, and I intend to help you if you help me."

"Oh really," said Djinn, skeptically, "And how would you have me help you?"

"Follow me," said Metal Sonic, jumping into the _Sonic and the Black Knight_ book.

Erazor Djinn followed Metal Sonic into the book. When they arrived, they saw a peaceful Camelot that was ruled by Percival, Gawain, and Lancelot as High Council in King Arthur's (Sonic's) stead. Metal Sonic returned Djinn to his lamp and, as silent as night once more, snuck through the city and found the castle. There, he found Merlina, Granddaughter of Merlin, who once wanted everything to go on forever, but Sonic convinced her that Merlin knew what would happen, but let it anyways because the rule with Arthur was a peaceful one. He brought out Djinn again and spoke his first wish.

"I wish for the Black Knight sealed inside Merlina's Memory was free from her control and under mine," said Metal Sonic.

"Your wish is my command," said Djinn, with a little disgust that he still had to grant wishes.

Merlina soon felt something being pulled from her mind, and as soon as she moved to stop it, it was free from her. To her horror, the Black Knight was back and she found that she no longer had control over it. She tried to flee, but Metal Sonic blocked her path.

"Hello, Merlina," greeted Metal Sonic, "_You're_ coming with me."

Metal Sonic grabbed Merlina and left with Djinn and the Black Knight in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Tails's workshop, he and Manic were working on a new project with Wave. A next generation hover gear prototype mixing Manic's own technology into the mix with Tails and Wave's. Weeks back, he and Manic built a portal that connected the Master Emerald Shrine with Knuckles' Earth Home, so he could guard the Master Emerald and have a decent night's sleep. Suddenly, a machine turned on, and a needle used for measuring something moved up to it's maximum in a few short seconds before breaking. Tails noticed this and his eyes widened.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Tails, his eyes giving away his fear.

"What is it, dude?" asked Manic.

"I created this device to warn me when _he_ returned," explained Tails.

"Who's he?" asked Wave.

"Metal Sonic," said Tails, "He's given Sonic more trouble than anyone before, because he's the only one that can match Sonic's speed on the ground. And to make matters worse, when Eggman built him, he made him a learning robot, so he could adapt to certain setbacks and grow stronger and smarter. If this meter is right, then Metal Sonic is more powerful than ever."

"Hey," said Manic, slightly offended, "You're forgetting you have 3 fast hedgehogs now."

"It won't be enough," replied Tails, "He's smarter than even you Manic, he would be able to predict every one of yours and Sonia's movements before you even make them."

"Then how do we deal with him?" asked Wave.

"Ask Eggman of course," replied Manic, "As Tails said, he DID build Metal Sonic after all, right?"

"I'm not entirely sure it'll be enough, but let's ask anyway," said Tails, and the three of them made their way to Mobotropolis, where Eggman resided in a private residence, watched over by some of the former resistance.

* * *

Metal Sonic returned to the real world with Erazor Djinn and the Black Knight in tow, with Merlina as a prisoner.

"Now," said Metal Sonic, "For my second wish, I wish that I would always be faster and stronger than Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Your wish is granted," said Djinn, looking forward to his freedom.

Metal Sonic felt more power than ever coursing through his circuits. He liked this power and he was gonna use it. He told Djinn and the Black Knight to stay here and watch over Merlina while he took care of certain… distractions.

* * *

Sonia and Amy were having a great time in the palace, considering that Sonic was always either in Station Square, visiting Chris, or running across the worlds, looking for adventure. Sure, they missed Sonic, but they didn't let his absence prevent them from having a great time at the mall. While they were at the mall, Manic, Tails, and Wave crashed into them as they were turning a corner.

(CRASH!)

"Hey," cried Amy, as she rubbed her head, "Watch where you're going!"

"Amy!?" said Tails as he got up.

"Tails?" responded Amy.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sonia, as everyone else got up.

"We need to find Sonic," said Manic.

"Why?" asked Amy.

"_He's_ back, Amy. He's back," replied Tails, in a slightly terrified voice that was recognized by Amy.

"It can't be true," said Amy, disbelievingly, "Sonic defeated him once and for all. He even threw him into a pit of lava. No one could survive that."

"Who's back?" asked Sonia.

"Metal Sonic," informed Tails, "And he did survive. I built an instrument that would detect his energy should he ever return and it was through the roof. My meter broke."

"That just can't be true," denied Amy.

"We all saw it," confirmed Wave, "We need to get the others."

So, the group left for the palace, where Queen Aleena was so they could inform her of the situation.

* * *

Sonic had raced across the worlds for some time now, stopping to help those in need and to visit Chris once in a while, but something told him to stop in Mobotropolis. His gut was never wrong, usually, so he hightailed it to his home, hoping something bad hadn't happened.

(Time Change)

By the time Sonic got to Mobotropolis, he found it relatively okay, except for the smoldering crater that was next to the palace. He raced there to see his brother and sister, bloodied and bruised. He raced next to them.

"Sonia! Manic!" cried Sonic, shaking them.

No movement from them. He heard something move behind him and he turned and saw Metal Sonic, looking smug at his handiwork.

"Sonic!" said a weak voice from outside the crater.

Sonic turned to see Tails crawling to the edge.

"Sonic," said Tails, weakly, "We were taken by surprise. He did it. Metal Sonic has come back to face you, one last time."

"Why yes," said Metal Sonic, "I have returned, and you can't stop me."

Sonic was lost in the loss of Sonia and Manic, and Tails hurt to hear him. His sadness and despair turned into anger, and that anger turned into rage, rage against Metal Sonic.

"You bastard!" said Sonic quietly, dark energy surrounding him, "You took them from me, and tried to take my best friend as well. I will make you pay before I turn you into scrap metal so small, ants wouldn't be able to find all the parts."

Sonic turned into Dark Sonic and he turned around and rushed Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic took to the air to dodge Dark Sonic's first attack. Dark Sonic turned around and jumped at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic led the enraged Sonic across the city, destroying various buildings and scaring the citizens, particularly those who knew Sonic personally.

* * *

Back at the crater, Tails managed to pull himself up and work his way over to Sonia and Manic. He checked their vitals and found out that they were still alive. Wave was lucky, since she went to warn Jet and Storm, so she wasn't anywhere near Mobotropolis when Metal Sonic attacked. He noticed some people stopping to see the crater, wondering what happened, when he called out.

"I need help over here," cried Tails, "They're still alive. We need to get them to a hospital, and fast!"

Some rushed off to the palace to inform Queen Aleena what happened, while others rushed to Tails's side to help him get Sonia and Manic to the Hospital.

Before they could get out of the crater, Shadow warped in and picked up the Prince and Princess. He warped out with them into the hospital, where Doctors immediately attended to them. Shadow warped back and helped Tails out.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Metal Sonic," explained Tails, "One of Eggman's older creations."

"I'm on it," said Shadow, warping Tails to the hospital so he could get attended to while Shadow warped out to find their friends.

* * *

Chris was relaxing back at his house, still thinking about what Chaos said to him and what happened a few months back: he was the true controller of the Chaos Emeralds. Since the last battle, Chris had worked with his powers and started to develop them. However, it would still be some time before he mastered his powers. Currently, he had two at the house with him and Shadow had one. Sonic had one with him and two were at Tails Workshop. The last one was with Silver and Blaze, so when everyone gets together, they would have all seven emeralds to use.

Suddenly, Chris felt his body become numb before feeling something dark happening to the Chaos Emerald with Sonic. He felt this before when Nazo first awakened and one other time, when he was unconscious, but he could still feel it. He didn't know what it was then, but he knew now: something was wrong with Sonic. He rushed out of the house and drove to his lab, where the portal was. He stepped through and found himself in Tails's lab. He saw the two Chaos Emeralds and called them toward him. He ran out to find the X Tornado that was still there. He hopped in and flew it towards Mobotropolis. He only hoped that everyone was okay.

* * *

Metal Sonic led Dark Sonic across Mobius, into a trap. Erazor Djinn had been able to summon his minions, along with the Black Knight's and had them in position. Metal Sonic stopped just past them while Dark Sonic stopped in the middle.

"So," said Dark Sonic, "You think some ambush is gonna stop me!"

Dark Sonic used his strength and speed to destroy some of the minions before being stopped by some of them more powerful ones.

"You really think we would be so stupid that we wouldn't bring our toughest creatures with us," taunted Erazor Djinn.

Metal Sonic had the minions of Erazor Djinn fuse with the minions of the Black Knight's, creating even more powerful creatures.

Dark Sonic looked at the new minions and smirked at the sunset. As soon as the Sun was touching the horizon, the Chaos Emerald he had with him started to glow. It shown brightly at first, but turned dark as his body grew fur and his features becoming more monstrous by the second. By Sundown, he had turned into the Werehog, only this time he was the Dark Werehog. His fur was black, his hands dark grey, and his eyes – deep evil red. The Dark Werehog looked around for a second before charging in on the new minions and taking them down in seconds.

Metal Sonic watched on with enthusiasm, his power starting to rise as well. His size double as his power rose to match the Dark Werehog's.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Tails woke up to see Silver and Blaze in the room, with the Babylon Rogues nearby. He sat up slowly, trying to remember what happened.

"Take it easy, man," said Silver.

"Where is everyone?" asked Tails.

"Cream is visiting Manic and Sonia with Knuckles, Sonic's battling Metal Sonic, and Shadow's outside with Chris," replied Blaze, "There's something else."

"Where's Amy?" asked Tails, realizing who Blaze meant, worried about her.

"We couldn't find her," said Wave, "We searched everywhere we could, but we couldn't find her."

"We believe she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic," said Jet.

The door opened to reveal Shadow and Chris.

"Hey Tails," said Chris, "I think you have someone who wants to see you."

Chris and Shadow parted to reveal Cosmo and a Cosmo look-a-like.

(AN1)

"Cosmo?" said a breathless Tails, before fainting.

"Well, he took that better than I expected," said Shadow.

(Chapter End)

Well, that's the Chapter.

AN1: The Cosmo look-a-like is from the seed that Sonic gave Tails after the final battle with the Meta-rex. She is her daughter, but also considers Tails her father. Her name shall be revealed next chapter.

As for the others...

Sonic: (unavailable right now)

Amy: (also unavailable)

Sonia and Manic: (again, unavailable)

Tails: (Unconscious)

RDF1: Wow, who's left?

Knuckles: I think it's just me.

Shadow: There IS me, you know. I'm not incapacitated right now.

Silver: Don't forget Blaze and I, we're available, right?

Blaze: (teasingly) I don't know, I think there's somewhere I have to be…

Silver: (deadpanned) Very funny, Blaze.

Chris: I think you've dug yourself a hole, RDF1, and a big one at that.

RDF1: How so?

Chris: You have Sonic in Dark Werehog form, which will take hours before he returns to normal. You have Cosmo back, along with her daughter grown up. You've got Sonia and Manic in the Hospital. Merlina and Amy captured…

RDF1: I get it. I have much to cover in the next chapter. I'll get to it! Eventually…

Dx: Says you. It'll be months before you update again.

RDF1: Well, I put out a poll for what story I should do/update next, and the majority is one other story than this, but I've already started, and now completed, this chapter before that one. But since I've updated and posted that one, I'll go ahead and post this one, then start on something else.

Dx: Good luck with that.

DragonX leaves.

Tails: How do you put up with that guy?

RDF1: DragonX? I don't. That's why he's such good company from time to time. It's what you get when you create your own OC and keep him around for (who knows long now).

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, and expect an update before the year's out. (LOL)

Kidding, but seriously, I won't be able to update right away, but I'll get to work on the next chapter soon enough. Until then…

Later,

RDF1


	2. Buying Time and Chris's Journey

He-ey! Guess who's back?

Dx: Uh… Gazing on the Arabesque?

RDF1: I wish. It's me! I'm back after many weeks off from writing my Sonic Fanfiction sequel to bring you the second chapter of my second Sonic fic.

Just so you know, the first chapter was written months ago. I just forgot to upload it until last week. I also had writer's block for weeks on end before I got to finish this. Sorry if this sucks, but it's what I've got. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

Just to remind everyone:

Sonic: (unavailable right now)

Amy: (also unavailable)

Sonia and Manic: (again, unavailable)

Tails: (Unconscious)

Everyone else is either visiting, or wondering what's up with Cosmo and her look-a-like. Well, time for questions to be answered and the fic to continue.

Disclaimer: Only in an alternate dimension would I have a chance at owning the Rights to Sonic. As it is: I don't and that should be good enough for you!

(Chapter Begin)

Cosmo and her look-a-like rushed to the sides of the bed. It took a few minutes, but they were able to wake up Tails.

"You're really here, right?" asked Tails in disbelief.

"Yes, Tails," said Cosmo, "I'm here, and I'm not leaving you."

"Father," said the Cosmo look-a-like.

Everyone's eyes, minus Cosmo, Shadow, and Chris's, widened. This was completely unexpected.

"You might want to explain," said Storm.

"This is my daughter, Violet," explained Cosmo.

Looking closely at Violet, one could tell some key differences, like the flowers and everywhere there was green on Cosmo, was violet on Violet.

"You were the one who took care of her, Tails," continued Cosmo, "I trusted you with her because I knew that you would do your best to take care of her."

"Not that I'm not happy, because I am," said Tails, "but how?"

"With 6 of the Chaos Emeralds here now, and all the Chaos Controls during that battle all those months ago, Violet was able to grow into who you see before you. The six Chaos Emeralds, plus Shadow and Silver were enough for me to call Cosmo back from her family," explained Chris.

"Oh," said Tails, before fainting again.

"Well, that's surprising," said Knuckles sarcastically, who had walked in with Cream and Cheese, "He sees his lost loved one, finds out he has a daughter, and he just faints. Real heart of a warrior, he is."

"Now's not the time," said Chris, feeling the darkness in Sonic, through the Emerald, growing, "Sonic's anger is overwhelming him. If we can't get to him and snap him out of it soon, we might just lose him to it."

"The only ones who can snap him out of it are Sonia and Manic," said Silver, before looking over at Shadow, who nodded.

"Silver and I will see what we can do to help Sonic, and keep his darkness at bay," informed Shadow, "You guys heal the sibs, wake Tails up, and join us a soon as possible."

Shadow and Silver pulled out their Emeralds and used Chaos Control to open a Portal in Time and Space. They jumped through it, hoping to find Sonic before too much time passed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris left in order to find more help. He knew what they had now wouldn't be enough. He warped to Sonic's house. When he arrived, he could feel the faint trail of energy left by Metal Sonic. He followed the trail until he found two books that Metal Sonic abandoned once he got what he wanted from them.

"'The Secret Rings'," spoke Chris aloud, "Sonic did tell me that the 'World Rings' had powers beyond that of normal Power Rings."

So, Chris jumped inside 'Sonic and the Secret Rings' to find himself in a desert land.

"Why do I feel like I'm in an Arabian Night tale?" wondered Chris.

"That's because you ARE in an Arabian Night tale, young one," replied a voice that was strikingly similar to Dr. Eggman.

Chris turned around to see an Eggman look-a-like in formal robes.

"I am Shahryar, King of this land. Seeing as how you're not from this world, I can assume you are friends with Sonic the Hedgehog," said King Shahryar.

"I am," replied Chris, bowing slightly, to show respect to the authority of this land, "My name is Christopher Thorndike and I have come here seeking a great power. An enemy of this place has escaped and we will need the Seven World Rings in order to seal him again."

"I know that Erazor Djinn has escaped," said Shahryar, "Ali Baba and Sinbad just informed me less than an hour ago of the Djinn's escape and I already sent them out to gather the rings. I trust they shall be returned with the Djinn captured?"

"Yes Sir," replied Chris, "I shall do my best to bring him in."

Just then, as if appearing out of nowhere, a female Genie popped in.

"King Shahryar," said Shahra, the Genie of the Ring, "Ali Baba and Sinbad have returned with the last of the Rings."

"Good work," praised the King, "This is Christopher, he shall receive the rings and return your father to his prison, where he shall remain."

(AN1)

Ali Baba showed up along with Sinbad.

"Your Majesty, here are the World Rings, like you asked," said Ali Baba.

"Who's the kid?" asked Sinbad rudely.

"He's the one who has come for the rings," said Shahryar, "Give them to him so he may bring back the Djinn."

Upon touching the first world ring, Chris felt a torrent of emotion.

"What is this feeling?" asked Chris.

"That would be the power of the World Ring," informed Ali Baba, "Each Ring has a different emotion connected to it."

Some of the rings that Chris received began glowing, along with the four Chaos Emeralds Chris had with him.

"I was right," said Chris, "The World Rings CAN work with the Emeralds."

"Bring back my father," pleaded Shahra.

"I will," promised Chris, before exiting the world, and the book.

Upon leaving the book he found himself facing Metal Sonic.

"You!" said Metal Sonic, "I remember you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Chris, sounding innocent, "I don't think we've met."

"We have," said Metal Sonic, "It was when I was imprisoned inside the Egg Carrier all those years ago. I saw you while you were trying to escape it as it was crashing down into the sea."

'Crap, how am I gonna get out of this?' thought Chris, before an idea popped into his head, 'Hope this works.'

"Let's see you stop this: CHAOS CONTROL!!" shouted Chris, freezing time around him.

Upon noting that Metal Sonic was frozen in time, he quickly jumped into 'Sonic and the Black Knight', hoping to get there in time.

* * *

When Shadow and Silver arrived on the battle scene, it was already Sunset, so they witnessed Sonic's Transformation into the Werehog.

"That's the Werehog?" asked Silver, "Talk about all strength and little speed."

"Remember the mission," reminded Shadow, "We need to keep Sonic from fully tapping into his darkness, otherwise we lose him forever."

Then they noticed Metal Sonic's attention move away from the battle before he moved off into the growing night.

"Where's he going?" asked Silver.

"Wherever he's going, it isn't good," replied Shadow, getting ready to battle his way towards Sonic.

Shadow leapt out of their hiding spot and started rushing towards the group of enemies and troubled friend. Silver followed by floating at high speeds. Erazor Djinn and the Black Knight noticed them and summoned minions to hold them off. The minions forced Shadow and Silver to do battle with them before they could get to Sonic. Things weren't looking good.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Tails had woken up again and was brought up to speed. With Sonia and Manic still out of commission, they had to do their best to battle Metal Sonic on their own.

"Right now we need to get Sonic back to Normal, then we can concentrate our efforts to defeat Metal Sonic," said Tails.

"Shadow and Silver are trying to do just that," informed Knuckles, "There's got to be a way for us to help Sonia and Manic recover."

"But there's no way we can do that unless we have at least a hundred rings. That way you can speed up their healing process like you did with me in the first battle against Nazo."

"We can take care of that," replied Jet, moving to get his hover board, "We may not be as fast as Sonic, but can get a hundred rings easily."

"You can count on us," added Wave.

"We'll get those rings, fast!" finished Storm, before the Babylon Rogues left the room.

"What do we do now?" asked Cosmo.

"We wait," said Tails, "It's up to the others now."

Tails looked out to the night sky, wondering how his 'brother' was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris entered Camelot and made his way towards the Castle. When he arrived, Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival were waiting for him.

"And who might you be?" asked Lancelot, his hand gripped on his sword just in case.

"My name is Christopher Thorndike," replied Chris, "I am a Friend of Sonic's."

"You know Sir Sonic?" asked Percival, "Then you know that Merlina is missing."

"Merlina was kidnapped by Metal Sonic, an enemy of Sonic's that has become more powerful thanks to an evil Genie. He may even be controlling the Black Knight as well."

"Sir Sonic needs our help," said Gawain, "But we cannot leave this world as we are bound to it by an Ancient Law."

"I know of three warriors who can most likely wield your weapons," suggested Chris, "Maybe you can let them borrow your weapons and it would be like you are helping Sonic in spirit."

"There's more to it than that," replied Lancelot, "We need Caliburn, the Sacred Sword, for Sonic to truly use our weapons to their fullest extent. He lies in rest deep within Misty Woods, where Sir Sonic returned him after coming to an understanding with Merlina."

Gawain gave Chris a Gauntlet.

"This is to help you bear the power the comes with a blade. Take this, so you may be ready when you awaken Caliburn," said Gawain.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," said Chris, taking the gauntlet and sword.

Chris then ran towards Misty Lake, and finding a Target Course, practiced his swordplay with ease thanks to his martial arts with Tanaka. He soon found himself in front of a hill, with a sword on top. Chris climbed up the hill and found himself looking at the sword.

"Hope this works," said Chris, as he gripped the sword and pulled it up out of the hill.

"Huh? Wha? Who dares awaken Caliburn?" asked Caliburn, the Sacred Sword.

"My name is Christopher Thorndike and Sonic needs your help," said Chris, introducing himself for the third time in less than an hour.

"Sir Sonic needs my help?" questioned Caliburn, "Say no more, let us go to him at once."

"I won't let you stop my ultimate plan!!" said Metal Sonic, appearing at last, having followed Chris into the book.

He quickly summoned some of the Black Knight minions and had them attack Chris. Using his martial arts skills combined with his newly acquired swordplay, he made quick work of them; however, facing off against a super-powered Metal Sonic is another story. Chris quickly got into a defensive position, preparing himself to battle Metal Sonic. But, can he win?

(Chapter End)

Well, that's just being mean, right?

Dx: I'll say. Leaving it on two different cliffhangers is just insulting.

Tails: I wouldn't say THAT. But I would definitely say that you need to move the story along. Because I need to…

RDF1: Stay quiet before you spoil anything.

Tails: Alright.

RDF1: Well, let's see how many characters are left, shall we?

Sonic: (We didn't really get to him, did we?)

Sonia and Manic: (Never really checked in with them either)

Tails: Present.

Shadow and Silver: (Busy)

Babylon Rogues: (also busy)

Rouge and Omega: (Are they even IN this one?)

Chris: (I don't think we need to bother him right now.)

RDF1: Okay, who else?

Cosmo: I am here.

Violet: And let's not forget about me. You did bring me in just for this story, right?

RDF1: Yep, because I wanted closure on the seed of Cosmo. So yeah, that's the explanation I'm giving for your appearance. Besides that, Tails now has a family to take of.

Tails: (faints)

Cosmo: You did that on purpose!!

RDF1: And?

Dx: See whom I take after?

Cosmo: I'm starting to.

Violet: How am I gonna be raised properly without a conscious father figure?

RDF1: I'm sure you'll figure something out.

AN1: If any true fan of Sonic's doesn't theorize about this, then they need to question their fanwoshipness. Because even though I might be the first one expressing this, that I know of, I know I'm not alone in this theory that Shahra is the daughter of the Erazor Djinn. Just something I thought might be necessary in case readers wanted to know why I put it like that.

Next time: Chris faces Metal Sonic while Shadow and Silver try to get Sonic back to his senses. Babylon Rogues get a hundred rings for Knuckles so he can pull off a healing move from Nazo Unleashed. Finally, the battle commences and something happens afterward.

Other than that, I hope I kept everyone in character.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	3. Metal Sonic vs Shadic, and the Finale

Well, I don't know how many people are waiting for this, but maybe I'll get some reviews out it.

Here's to putting a bit of faith into Sonic Fans.

Disclaimer: If I were to own Sonic, everyone would know it. Since I don't, well, you already knew that.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_I won't let you stop my ultimate plan!!" said Metal Sonic, appearing at last, having followed Chris into the book._

_He quickly summoned some of the Black Knight minions and had them attack Chris. Using his martial arts skills combined with his newly acquired swordplay, he made quick work of them; however, facing off against a super-powered Metal Sonic is another story. Chris quickly got into a defensive position, preparing himself to battle Metal Sonic. But, can he win?_

(Recap End)

Metal Sonic charged at Chris, only for Chris to dodge it. He swung Caliburn to strike him when it bounced off of Metal Sonic's metallic skin like it was a pebble.

"So sorry," said Metal Sonic sarcastically, "But with Sonic so powerful himself, I am untouchable by your strength."

Chris glared at him while jumping back.

"We need a plan," he said.

"I've got it," said Caliburn, "My blade has three styles to work with: Knight, Cavalier, and Paladin. If Knight isn't working, try Paladin, you'll have more power that way."

"Right," said Chris, adjusting his stance.

Metal Sonic Charged again, but Chris managed to block it with his sword, before launching himself over Metal Sonic and kicking him in the back of the head, which disoriented Metal Sonic; however, if it weren't for the Chaos Emeralds, he would have broken his foot. He used Chaos Control again to hightail it out of there and out of the book before Metal Sonic could react.

(AN1)

"Oh well," said Metal Sonic, "It is insignificant. I shall destroy that boy later."

Metal Sonic made his way out of the book as well.

* * *

The Babylon Rogues made it to Tails Workshop where he kept the Power Rings. They found a large crate and Storm was able to carry it while Jet and Wave provided as guards. They were able to make it back with no problem and got the rings to Knuckles.

"Mission Accomplished," said Jet, as Storm handed the crate to Knuckles, who lifted the lid and retrieved the Rings.

Heading over to where Sonia and Manic were, he got between them and held out his arms in each direction.

"RING INFUSION!!" shouted Knuckles, focusing his healing powers that were charged up by the rings.

A green glow enveloped the siblings and their wounds started to heal and disappear. When he was done, Knuckles fell to a knee, panting.

"The rest," said Knuckles, "Is up to them."

Chris warped in seconds later, looking tired himself.

"Guys," said Chris, breathing heavily for a few moments trying to catch his breath, "Blaze and Knuckles need to come with me right now!"

"Why just the two of them?" asked Tails.

"Because," said Chris, "I need you, Tails, to get Sonia and Manic in the X-Tornado with Cosmo and Violet. Chaos Control!"

Chris grabbed Knuckles and Blaze before warping out again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were having troubles of their own. The minions never seem to end, even with countless cries of 'Chaos Spear' and 'Chaos Blast'. Without the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow and Silver would have exhausted themselves within the first five minutes of fighting. They fell to the ground when a giant knight monster slammed its fists into them. The monster brought up its fist again, only to disappear in dark particles.

"What? Who… did that?" asked Shadow, trying to get up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Knuckles offering a hand up. He smirked while taking it, "You're late."

"So sue me," replied the Echidna, "I was healing the others."

Silver was helped up by Blaze.

"Thanks, Blaze," said Silver, too tired to even blush, "But who destroyed that monster?"

"That would be me," replied Chris, walking up between them, "Take these, guys."

Chris handed Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow Percival's sword, Gawain's short blades, and Lancelot's Buster Blade respectively.

"These blades come from the Knights of Camelot, servants of King Arthur," said Chris, wielding Caliburn himself, "Can you guys deal with these creatures while I try to talk sense into Sonic."

With Blaze by his side, Silver felt his energy returning. He smiled as he looked on at the other minions.

"Try and stop us," said Silver, before charging into battle.

"IN THE NAME OF THE KNIGHTS OF CAMELOT!!" shouted Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze, their voices echoing with their ancient counterparts. They charged, "HAVE AT THEE!!"

(AN2)

Chris just chuckled as he turned to where Sonic the Dark Werehog was beginning to tire, "Hopefully that's temporary."

Chris ran towards Sonic, hoping to help him.

* * *

By the time Tails got Sonia and Manic to the X-Tornado, they had begun to wake up, they're injuries having been healed by Knuckles.

"What happened?" asked Sonia, holding her head.

"I feel like my head's being used as a drum," added Manic, rubbing his head in hopes of it fading.

"Just rest right now guys," said Tails, "We got you."

"Let's go, Tails," said Cosmo, settling in Sonia, "Sonic needs us."

"Right," said Tails, getting into the pilot's seat, with Cosmo and Violet sitting behind him.

Tails powered up the X-Tornado and flew off to help Sonic.

* * *

Chris worked his way over to where Sonic was, hacking and slashing his way through multiple minions. He saw Sonic fall to his knees from exhaustion and a minion trying to jump at him from behind. Chris jumped and sliced the minion in two before it disappeared into dark particles.

"You okay Sonic?" asked Chris.

* * *

Sonic, for all his power and stamina, was fighting a loosing battle. Lost in his rage over what happened to Sonia and Manic, he let his Dark Side out. After that, the Sun went down, activating his curse which still affected him from time to time, like any 'Were' curse: once a month. He was trapped within his mind seeing nothing but darkness around him for nearly an hour before a small light entered his vision. When the light dimmed down, he could see Chris through what looked like a screen. He looked tired and his clothes looked torn. He then noticed Chris was carrying a sword, but not just any sword, it was Caliburn. He then heard Caliburn's voice in his head.

"And to think, I gave you respect," said Caliburn, "You truly are nothing but a knave if you allow your anger to take control of you like that. A True Knight always keeps his emotions in check."

Sonic's eye twitch at the insult, but knew the Legendary Sword was right. He lost his temper too quickly, and it nearly cost him his life. He closed his eyes and focused his will to pulling back on the anger. When he opened his eyes again he saw Dark Sonic in front of him standing next to Werehog Sonic.

"What a mess you've made," said Dark Sonic, "After all this time, you lose it just because Metal Sonic hurt Sonia and Manic."

"Wait, why would you care? Aren't you my Dark side?"

"Yes, but I don't necessarily have to be evil. Even Werehog here isn't evil per say, just more instinctual."

"So, how do I get back?"

"Let your friends guide your path," said Werehog.

From there, Dark Sonic and Werehog disappeared, leaving Sonic alone.

"How do I let my friends guide me?" asked Sonic, before started hearing voices.

_"Sonic, you can do it!" said Tails._

_"Sonic, don't mess up!" said Shadow._

_"Take care of this guy," said Knuckles._

_"Go for it!" said Silver._

_"I believe in you!" said Amy._

_"Sonic," said Chris, "Let's do this together!!"_

Sonic's vision was obscured by light.

* * *

"You okay Sonic?" asked Chris.

Sonic looked at him for a moment before getting a faraway look on his face. The darkness faded away and Sonic turned back to normal.

"Chris?" asked Sonic, his voice groggy from lack of use.

"I've got you," said Chris, catching Sonic before he hit the floor, "Everything's gonna be alright."

"What about… Sonia? Manic?"

"They're on their way," said Chris, setting Sonic down, "They were banged up, but Knuckles managed to get them back on their feet."

"Good," said Sonic, before feeling his energy returning to him, "What's this?"

"I'm not the 'True Controller of the Chaos Emeralds' for nothing," said Chris, smirking, "You ready to get back in there?"

"Does Shadow know Chaos Control?" quipped Sonic, standing up, getting ready to battle once more.

"Then you'll need this," said Chris, setting Caliburn down and giving the gauntlet to Sonic.

"Sir Sonic," said Caliburn, "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

"Let's do it, old friend," said Sonic, picking up Caliburn and charged towards the pack of minions that the others were handling.

Chris smirked as more minions appeared around him. Chris got in a fighting stance and began using counter moves as the minions charged at him.

* * *

When Tails arrived, he saw Chris battling one group of minions while Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze were battling another group. By this time, Sonia and Manic had recovered and were ready to help their brother again. They opened their cockpit and jumped down, moving into twin spin dashes flawlessly. They were able to take out dozens of minions with ease, catching the attention of Sonic and friends.

"Where's the party?" asked Manic, ready to dish out more damage.

"Hopefully I can get a facial after this is over," added Sonia, "I'll need it after what Metal Sonic did to me."

"Sonia! Manic!!" shouted Sonic, tears in his eyes as he ran over to hug them, Caliburn floating in the air behind him.

"Dude," asked Manic, "What's with the sword?"

"I am no mere sword!" started Caliburn, before Sonic cut him off.

"Explanations later, we got a fight on our hands."

Indeed, The Black Knight and Erazor Djinn were ready to rumble themselves, with about a dozen of their strongest minions. Chris ran over after dealing with his group while Tails landed. Metal Sonic appeared, his form the same as before.

"You fools," said Metal Sonic, "Just because you've managed to get Sonic back to normal doesn't mean my powers have decreased any."

"Then we'll just have to try something else!" said Sonic, "Alright guys, ready to get to work?"

"Yeah!" shouted the others.

Chris stood in the middle while Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles got into position.

The Chaos Emeralds floated above each of the Seven Warriors. Blue over Sonic, Yellow over Tails, Orange over Knuckles, White over Silver, Green over Manic, Purple over Sonia, and Red over Shadow. The Seven Rings also floated up and rested under their respected color Emeralds. Just like with the Power Rings, the World Rings combined with the Emeralds to make the Super Emeralds, but these were more powerful as each of the World Rings held an emotion within them that granted it's power to it's bearer.

Blaze called forth the Sol Emeralds from her Dimension and combined their power with her own to become Burning Blaze.

The Six Super Warriors and one Hyper Warrior were ready to battle: Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Hyper Knuckles, and Burning Blaze with their blades; Tails with his army of bird friends, and Super Silver with his Psychokinesis.

Metal Sonic's form changed again. His form became much leaner and more speed oriented, his blue armor turning gold. Lastly, a sword mirroring that of Caliburn was forged in his hand from metallic parts that had melded together to create his sword. The Black Knight took on the form Merlina did when she battled against King Arthur/Excalibur Sonic while Erazor Djinn morphed into the form he took when he absorbed the World Rings.

Super Sonic vs. Super Metal Sonic

Super Shadow, Hyper Knuckles, and Burning Blaze vs. the Black Knight

Super Sonia and Super Manic vs. Erazor Djinn

Super Tails and Super Silver vs. the remaining minions

The battle had begun.

* * *

Chris stood back and watched and waited for when the moment was right. With Metal Sonic's wish, Sonic could only hold off Metal Sonic for so long; this left Chris with a decision he made when he first learned of the Genie: Use his own power against him. He looked around for the lamp and didn't find it in the area of the battle, and went to search for it where he thought Metal Sonic would place it, next to the books. He hoped in the X-Tornado flew off back to where the books are.

* * *

Sonia and Manic were having trouble with Erazor Djinn, considering his multiple arms were able to keep both of them busy.

"We need a way to get at his weak spot," said Manic, dodging yet another arm.

"How did Sonic deal with him last time?" asked Sonia.

"That's it!" yelled Manic, figuring it out.

"What's it?"

"Keep him busy," said Manic, falling back a bit, "I'm gonna try something."

Sonia flew up to get Erazor Djinn's attention, leaving Manic preparing a Spin Dash. After gathering enough power, it put it all into speed and zoomed towards his weak spot. After nailing it, paralyzing him, Manic took out his drumsticks and pounded on it like a drum. This forced Erazor Djinn back. Manic took the advantage and turned to Sonia.

"Sonia," said Manic, "I'm gonna transfer the power of my medallion to yours. I'm gonna distract him long enough for you to get a clear shot at him. No matter what, take the shot when I tell you."

"Right," said Sonia, a bit nervous at what 'no matter what' entailed.

Manic transferred his Medallion's power to Sonia's, who transformed it into her keyboard blaster. Manic then charged forward to distract Erazor Djinn once more. Sonia took careful aim at Erazor Djinn, knowing that if she missed, it would be over for both of them.

* * *

Shadow didn't know how or why, but his skill with the sword seemed to come naturally. He guessed he attributed it to his incarnation from the book, same with working with Knuckles and Blaze as if they had been training together for years. Whenever the Black Knight would strike, two of them would block while the third counter strike. This made it easier to handle him even while he was more powerful then each of them separately. The three warriors pulled back for a few seconds to regroup.

"We need to have precision strikes," said Shadow, "Otherwise we won't be able to finish this."

"I'll block the blades, then you guys get in there while I get them back and we'll all strike at the same time," suggested Knuckles.

They got into position and flew off in separate directions: Shadow to the left, Blaze to the right, and Knuckles straight at the Black Knight. They put their trust in the ancient knights who were partners.

* * *

Tails and Silver combined their powers to defeat the smaller enemies, but the two remaining larger ones, they had to battle themselves. Tails flew forward, moving around behind the first one, only to get grabbed by the second by surprise. Silver focused his Psychokinesis, but couldn't free Tails. Tails focused himself and broke free in a feat of adrenaline strength, before turning and flying through the minion, destroying it. Silver turned to the other one and focused a solid burst of Psychokinetic energy and blasted the other minion, it falling down and disappearing in dark particles. They turned to the other battles.

"Guess it's up to the others, now," said Tails.

* * *

Sonic used all of his skills that he learned with Caliburn in order to hold off Metal Sonic until Chris could get back. Caliburn felt easier to handle as Super Sonic, rather than Excalibur in armored form.

"Just give up," said Metal Sonic, "You cannot win!"

"I don't have to!" replied Sonic, "I just have to hold you off until Chris gets back!"

Metal Sonic just chuckled, sending shivers down Sonic's quills.

* * *

Chris made it to where the books were left behind, and searched the area, only to find no trace of the Lamp. He scanned the frequency the Lamp gave off and the trail led back to the battle(s).

"I knew something was off," swore Chris, hightailing it back to the battle, hoping to get there before it was too late.

* * *

Manic was doing the best he could to keep Erazor Djinn still, but was only successful when the Djinn captured him.

"HA! HA! HA!" gloated Djinn to Sonia, "You won't fire at me if I have your brother as a shield, will you?"

"FIRE!" shouted Manic.

Sonia was hesitant, because while she argued with Manic from time to time, this was going too far. But she knew it was the only way. She focused her power into a single shot and fired. This surprised Erazor Djinn enough for Manic to break free of his grip and warp out of there before the blast hit dead on, taking Erazor Djinn out of the fight, reverting him back to his former form.

* * *

Knuckles, flying straight at the Black Knight, threw his blades to counter the Black Knight's blades as Shadow and Blaze got under each of his arms. He summoned his blades back to him as he met up with them and all three of them plunged their four swords into the center of the Black Knight's chest, forcing him to revert to his previous form. He fell down as they removed their blades from him.

* * *

Even through the heat of battle, Metal Sonic noticed his two Generals had fallen in battle. He moved back from Sonic and sped in between his Generals.

"So," said Metal Sonic, "It seems as if I had chosen wrong when picking old enemies from the past. No more."

"SONIC!" shouted Chris, landing the X-Tornado and hopping out of it, "HE HAS THE LAMP!!"

"WHAT!?" shouted the others.

"He's right," said Metal Sonic, opening up his chest plate and revealing the lamp, "I knew that if it came to this, I would want to be ready. Now I WILL HAVE THE POWER!!! Erazor Djinn! I wish to absorb both the Black Knight's power as well as your own!!"

"NO!" shouted the Erazor Djinn, who had recovered and was outraged, "WE HAD A DEAL!!"

"AND I'M CHANGING THAT DEAL!!" countered Metal Sonic.

Erazor Djinn's magic granted the wish, even if he didn't want to, causing himself and the Black Knight to merge with Metal Sonic, giving birth to a new form. This creature had Erazor Djinn's magic, Metal Sonic's body, and the Black Knight's armor. This was the Erazor Metal Knight.

The others gasped at this new monster; however, Sonic knew what they had to do. He turned to the others.

"Okay," said Sonic, "I think it's time we finish this."

"I know what you mean," replied Shadow.

"Okay guys," said Chris, "Let me see the Emeralds."

The Six Super Warriors and one Hyper Warrior separated themselves from the Emeralds, before Chris focused them around Sonic and Shadow. Caliburn floated above the Emeralds with the other blades as well. Sonic and Shadow merged with the Emeralds in Chaos Control as Hyper Shadic. Caliburn merged with the other blades, transforming into Excalibur. Shadic held out his gloved hand and caught Excalibur, golden armor forming around his body. This was Hyper Excalibur Shadic.

Erazor Metal Knight glared at Hyper Excalibur Shadic, who smirked in return, despite nobody seeing it under his helmet. Erazor Metal Knight charged forward, before Hyper Excalibur Shadic warped up to the sky, away from the others. EMK (AN3) followed him. HES moved Excalibur with both hands into a striking position on his right side. He moved the blade forward as he plummeted to the ground as EMK rocketed upwards. Faster than the eye could ever blink, Excalibur pierced EMK's head while EMK's claw pierced HES's body, forcing both of them to separate. Sonic and Shadow were caught by Silver, who lowered them gently while Metal Sonic, Erazor Djinn, and the Black Knight landed in a heap.

(AN4)

Metal Sonic struggled to get out form under the other two only to meet Chris with the Chaos Emeralds floating around him, the World Rings under their respective colored Emeralds. Using the Emeralds power, he forced the Lamp from Metal Sonic's chest plate. He rubbed it which awoken Erazor Djinn.

"Not again," moaned the Genie, who was tired of things not going his way again.

"My first wish," said Chris, "Cancel Metal Sonic's wishes!"

Erazor Djinn surprisingly didn't complain about that wish, but he still didn't like that he lost.

"My second wish: Return the Black Knight to Merlina and release her from wherever she is," continued Chris.

Merlina appeared out of the Black Knight, and the latter was absorbed into the former.

"My final wish," finished Chris, "I wish for you to be imprisoned in the Lamp for the next 10,000 years!!!"

(AN5)

Erazor Djinn was forced back into the lamp in a similar manner to the way Sonic did back when he defeated the Djinn as Darkspine Sonic. Metal Sonic strained to get up now that he had no one on him, but collapsed seconds later, his energy reserves depleted.

"Guess he just couldn't keep up," boasted Sonic, weakly due his exhaustion from his continuous battle since seeing Metal Sonic again.

This caused everyone else, minus Metal Sonic, to groan in annoyance.

* * *

After everything was settled down, the swords returned to Sonic and the Black Knight, and the Seven World Rings and the Lamp to Sonic and the Secret Rings, everyone rested for a few days at Chris's house. The next day, Sonic Underground was preparing for their concert for the people of Station Square. When time for the concert to begin came, not a seat was empty in the entire place. When the curtains rose, Sonic Underground greeted Station Square and went over a few original songs from their old days as Sonic Underground on the run from Eggman's Empire.

When it came time for the last two songs, Tails walked out on Stage with a Guitar, standing next to Sonic in front of Manic and Sonia.

"Okay guys," said Sonic, "Before we wrap this up, our special guest Tails is playing a song with us that I dedicate to my friends, reminding us that we will always 'Live and Learn.'"

('Live and Learn' by Crush40)

(Intro music)

Sonic: Can you feel life movin' through your mind,

Ooh, looks like it came back for more!

Sonia/Manic/Tails: Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Sonic: Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,

Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!

Yeah!

Manic/Tails: But you can hardly swallow,

Your fears and pain

When you can't help but follow,

It puts you right back where you came

(Guitar rift)

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: From the works of yesterday

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: If you beg or if you borrow,

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: You may never find your way

Whooooa, yeah!

Can you feel life tangle you up inside?

Yeah, now you're face down on the floor! Oh!

Sonia/Tails: But you can't save your sorrow,

You've paid in trade!

When you can't help but follow,

It puts you right back where you came

(Guitar Rift)

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: From the works of yesterday

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: If you beg or if you borrow,

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: You may never find your way

Whoa, whoa, whoa,

Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!

(Tails goes into a Guitar Solo, earning cheers from the audience)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

(Tails continues solo, Sonic joining in for the duet parts)

Sonic/Tails: There's a face searching far, so far and wide. There's a place where you dream you'd never find.

Sonic: Hold on to what if?

Sonic/Tails/Manic/Sonia: Hold on to what if?

(Guitar rift)

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: From the works of yesterday

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: If you beg or if you borrow,

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: You may never find your way

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: From the works of yesterday

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: If you beg or if you borrow,

Manic/Sonia/Tails: Live and learn!

Sonic: You may never find your way

Live and Learn!

Sonic/Tails/Sonia/Manic: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

(music ends)

After the applause, Sonic spoke again into the mike. Amy walked on stage, opposite of Tails on the other side of Sonic, a violin in her hands.

"Alright guys," said Sonic, "We'd love to stay, but we'll leave you with this before we go. With the help of Tails and Amy, I'd like to dedicate this last song to Christopher Thorndike, for letting us stay here, 'In His World.'"

(In His World, by Zebrahead)

(Sonic on guitar begins duet with Amy on Violin)

Manic/Tails: C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go

'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow

He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in a stereo (-eo!)

He can act fast... puttin' on a show

Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest

And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test

He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less

And if you wanna test him best bring your best

Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!

Sonic: In this world

Sonia/Tails: (His world!)

Sonic: Where life is strong

In this world

Tails/Manic: (His world!)

Life's an open book

In this world

Sonia/Manic: (His world!)

Sonic: Where compromise does not exist

In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

In this world

Sonia/Tails: (His world!)

Sonic: Where one is all

In this world

Tails/Manic: (His world!)

Never fear the fall

In this world

Sonia/Manic: (His world!)

Sonic: Where compromise does not exist

In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Tails/Manic: Running and back again, well what'dja expect?

Coming out to win ten out of ten, got a real rough neck

Slides up it's slippery, and straps on his shoes

'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?

Intergalactic continental champ, running things

Hyperactive instrumental and pulling strings

He's just the one who understands when the tides will swing

So he's breaking down doors, never following

C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play

Bounce to the beats and the rocks 'cause they're here to stay

The one and only never bored man living the day

Rollin' up, comin' fast, and he'll blow you away

Because the pressures of this world they can take their toll

And it's tough to get away when they take their hold

The only way to break free is to break the mold

You can't stop now, lock and load

Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!

Sonic: In this world

Sonia/Tails: (His world!)

Manic: (Gotta make your own way!)

Sonic: Where life is strong

Sonic: In this world

Tails/Manic: (His world!)

Sonia: (Life is just a game you play!)

Sonic: Life's an open book

In this world

Sonia/Manic: (His world!)

Tails: (Notice that we're here to stay!)

Sonic: Where compromise does not exist

In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Sonic: In this world

Sonia/Tails: (His world!)

Manic: (Gotta make your own way!)

Sonic: Where life is strong

Sonic: In this world

Tails/Manic: (His world!)

Sonia: (Life is just a game you play!)

Sonic: Life's an open book

In this world

Sonia/Manic: (His world!)

Tails: (Notice that we're here to stay!)

Sonic: Where compromise does not exist

In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

(Instrumental music continues)

Sonia/Tails/Manic: Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go

'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow (to blow... to blow...)

Sonic: (In his world...! where one is all!)

Sonia/Tails/Manic: Intergalactic continental champ, running things

Hyperactive instrumental and pulling strings

Sonic: (In his world...! Never fear the fall!)

(In his world...!)

Sonia/Tails/Manic: The only way to break free is to break the mold

You can't stop now, lock and load

Sonic: (His world...!)

Sonia/Tails/Manic: I said you can't stop now, lock and load

Sonic: (His world...!!!)

Sonia/Tails/Manic: Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!

(Music ends)

Applause followed, and lasted a good ten minutes, prompting an encore of 'In His World' from the last instrumental to the end. After another round of applause, the band gave their bows and the curtain fell, ending the concert.

* * *

After the concert, everyone met back as Chris's house. Sonic spoke to everyone before they went to bed.

"I just want to say thanks," said Sonic, "Without you guys, all of you; I wouldn't be alive today to see my brother and sister again."

"No big," said Tails, his arm around Cosmo's waist, "We're family, all of us. If we didn't help each other, we'd be no better than Metal Sonic."

"He speaks the truth," said Shadow, "There is no 'I' in Team, and even 'I' call this a 'Team'."

This sent a round of chuckles through the group, considering Shadow isn't one to make jokes that often.

"Sonic," said Amy, tears forming in her eyes, "I never stopped believing in you. Even when the others told me you were the Dark Werehog, I knew you would come back."

This sent a round of sweatdrops throughout the room, considering how dedicated to Sonic everyone knew Amy was.

"Thanks Amy," responded Sonic, who, while grateful, didn't want Amy to go overboard.

"Well, I think that's all. Unless someone ELSE wants to take over the world, I'm heading to bed," said Chris, before heading up the stairs.

Everyone made their way up the stairs, minus Shadow and Knuckles, who stayed elsewhere; they left via the front door. This left Tails alone with Cosmo and Violet.

"So," asked Violet, "Where do we sleep?"

"Well," said Tails, thinking it through, "We'll stay in my room tonight, then I'll talk to Chris in the morning about alternative arrangements for you, Violet."

"That sounds like a plan," said Cosmo, kissing Tails on the cheek.

The three of them headed up to Tails's room, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Shadow looked out over the city from the roof of the abandoned building where he, Rouge, and Omega stayed.

"Hopefully this peace will last longer than before," he said into the night sky, "Otherwise, we all might not make it next time."

Shadow looked one last time at the moon before heading in, looking for sleep that had been hard to come by less than a week prior.

(AN6)

(Story End)

FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!

Dx: Any louder and you'll shatter the fourth wall.

RDF1: There is no fourth wall here, it's just good ol' author and his OC's talking.

Dx: Whatever. Hopefully you'll start up a new fic soon, you need to get out more if you can't write anything new.

Author Notes:

AN1: Well, considering Chris wouldn't be able to handle Metal Sonic without being considered uber, this was a second best. Besides, Chris is the controller for the Chaos Emeralds; he can't use them himself like Sonic and Shadow do.

AN2: I was inspired to write this because of YuGiOh: Waking the Dragons; particularly the Knights of Atlantis. Watch episodes 181 and 182 to see the Knights in their premier moments.

AN3: Well it's better than using three words over and over again, same for Shadic.

AN4: I just wanted this over with, so sue me if you think that should've been more epic. (You can't, because I don't claim rights to Sonic, or anything related to Sonic. I just own the plot, and you can't really do anything about that, right??)

AN5: A lot better than 'in days of old' or something like what Sonic said, too much of a loophole to be exploited.

AN6: Not a setup for a sequel. Just something to wrap things up with.

I know I didn't make Cosmo's return and Violet's appearance any major plot point, it's just something I'm giving to Tails so he'd stop moping over the fact that he was responsible for the death of Cosmo, his loved one (at least, that's what the Tails/Cosmo fans say.)

Okay, after all that's done, it's about time to get out of here.

Sonic: HOLD IT!!

RDF1: (groans) What now??

Sonic: I just wanted to tell you that the battles in this chapter were WAY PAST COOL!!!!

RDF1: Thanks, I think.

(Sonic zooms away)

Well, until next time.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
